


失速

by RedTtc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTtc/pseuds/RedTtc
Summary: 友情的结束，意味着爱情的开始？
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	失速

**Author's Note:**

> 凑一下1031的热闹。  
> 法兰西姐妹花贴贴，ABOau，小加是左。

“够了，滚开！我受够你无聊的兄弟游戏了！”奥康甩开加斯利的手。他整个脑袋都闷在头盔里，说起话来瓮声瓮气，“好好当你贴心懂事的小弟弟去吧，皮埃尔。别再端着那副哥哥的样子来对待我了！”在加斯利一再的纠缠之下，奥康终于直接把重话甩到了他脸上。  
他尽量选择了不那么直接那么恶毒的词汇，这已经是这段友谊能得到的最好的归宿了。难道要他坦白告诉皮埃尔说，嗨，从小和你打雪仗，睡一个枕头，甚至还一起泡过澡的好兄弟，为了不让你发现他变成了一个给你们Alpha使用的Omega，现在已经快闷死在赛车服里了，所以能不能请你让让？  
死也不。  
Alpha僵硬的表情印在头盔的护目板上显得有些扭曲，但奥康不在乎。他只希望快点摆脱目前这种境地，不管是加斯利，还是赛车服里重得能毒死小动物的信息素抑制香水——老实说，再和皮埃尔纠缠下去，他离中毒也不远了。  
房车门重重地摔上，整辆车子都抖了起来。加斯利终于消失了。  
自从奥康分化成Omega之后，这种糟糕的状况几乎成了家常便饭。每天五遍地往自己身上撒香水，同时还要应付一个不请自来的Alpha。而这全是因为他的分化期正好撞上了比赛日，就像是他正好在分化的时候撞上了加斯利的车一样。  
本来可以不这么巧的。  
奥康完全有充分的理由怨恨加斯利。他糟糕的身体情况让他从很小就开始习惯和感冒发烧作伴，所以他也完全克服了分化前的不适期，如果他没有直接被Alpha攻击性的气味针对的话，腺体也就不会因为受到刺激导致分化期提前了。而那个时候，加斯利死死咬在在身后，盯着他的位置，试图在弯道超越他。  
但如果不是因为他分化成了Omega的话······  
赛车服很厚，头盔也很结实，可以帮助他把气味锁在拉链里。但是奥康根本不敢奢望靠这两样东西就可以骗过围场里那群Alpha的狗鼻子，他没有赌的资格。而加斯利是个白痴一般的Alpha。如果不是他一直纠缠上来要奥康道歉，他花在抑制剂香水上的开支完全可以节省上一半。他永远也不会告诉加斯利自己成了Omega，他也放弃了从Alpha那里得到一丝类似于歉意之类的东西，所以对等的，他死也不会道歉的。白痴。  
奥康粗暴地扯开赛车服的搭扣，头盔和手套被随手丢在一边，他半跪在地上，迫不及待地把自己窝进他在床上筑造的巢穴。一个温暖的、可以让他在满是Alpha围场中获得一丝喘息余地的巢穴。Omega没有办法抗拒筑巢的天性，一个安全舒适的窝可以很好地抚慰他们的焦虑感，对奥康来说这同样是不可避免的现实。  
房车里存放不了太多的枕头被褥，所以奥康搬空了小衣柜来构筑这个巢穴。窝很简陋，也不够完整，需要更多软布料来构筑，当然，还需要一个Alpha。  
包裹在厚重赛车服下面的身体已经完全湿透了，不仅是汗水。  
奥康咬住嘴唇。他把脸埋进巢穴里，深吸了一口气。  
在柔顺剂香味的包围里，能闻到一股不属于他身上Omega信息素的气味。这是除了家人以外最接近他的、他最近刚熟悉起来的Alpha的气味。是加斯利的衣服上残留的气味。那是一件T恤，浓重的Alpha信息素里夹杂着汗水的味道，似乎是皮埃尔的贴身衣物。也许是之前他们还是好兄弟的时候穿混的，也许是某一次他过来玩耍时被落在这的。奥康机械地思考着，他的脑子有些转不动了。  
加斯利的信息素闻起来甜得像糖精。奥康低声呻吟着，呼吸沉重地喘着气，两条腿在床单磨蹭。这股气味引诱出来的不是食欲，而是藏在更深处的渴望。  
Omega刚度过分化期的身体还受不得撩拨，火星在皮肤上躁动。他又弄湿了。  
胡乱地蹬开挂在胯上的赛车服，把手探进防火服里，少年人近乎急切地催促着自己的性器吐出精液，让身体得以从灼烧感中获得解放。但是还不够。  
该死的。  
他不需要一个alpha来标记自己，支配他的人生。但是身体背叛了他。分泌出液体，谄媚地等待alpha的光临。它渴望被Alpha填满，被alpha的阴茎撑开、贯穿，然后成结，与他的身体达到契合。  
他是挣扎的溺水者，在寻找救命的那块浮板。奥康两条腿纠缠着，手指不得要领地隔着内裤抚摸着那个湿哒哒的地方。他如同失重般被抛上了浪尖。  
“你······”加斯利声音像个阴魂不散的鬼影在他耳边响起。这个鬼影就站在床前，离他不远的地方，“你的车门没关紧，我帮你关好了。”他有些磕磕绊绊地说完，脸上浮着异样的红晕。  
“谢谢你，帮我把一个Alpha和我关在一起。”在他的视线里，加斯利不安地动了动，灰绿色的眼睛在睫毛下闪烁。  
“我的裤门也没关紧，你可以帮我一下吗？”  
失重感仍在继续，他还在坠落。


End file.
